The conventional police club is a smooth polished cylindrical stick with a knurled hand grip at one end and is provided with a leather carrying thong which is attached at the base of the hand grip by a wrap around sling or stirrup. A carrying ring fastened to the officer's belt is provided for receiving the stick when not being held in the hand and the wrap around is relied upon to hold the stick suspended in the ring; hence, if the sling is not secure the club may slip through the ring. Moreover, since the club is of substantially uniform diameter from end to end there is no means for protecting the officer's hand from an object sliding down the club from hitting the officer's hand, nor is there any means to prevent the officer's hand from slipping along the club, except for the knurling when employed in jabbing techniques. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an improved club providing means which will insure suspension in the carrying ring, which will provide a hand guard and which will enable delivering the maximum trust in use.